Secangkir Teh
by CherryChisapon
Summary: Ichigo—ya, kau—Ichigo, bukanlah sekedar seorang butler. Kau adalah seseorang yang berharga, yang akan menemaniku sampai akhir hayatku. — IchiHime, slight IshiHime. Untuk semua yang haus akan pair HETEROGENITAS. RnR?


#** Warning:** AU, OoC, IchiHime, IshiHime, **Don't Like Don't Read**.

Secangkir Teh © **Chisa**

* * *

**Secangkir Teh**

Bleach © **Tite Kubo

* * *

**

"**Kenapa?"**

Untuk ketiga—mungkin keempat—tanya itu masih teredar dari bibir mungil Orihime.

_Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa—_

Ia tidak bosan. Sungguh. Ia sama sekali tidak bosan mendengungkannya.

Mungkin ini adalah akibat trauma atas kehilangan sosok dirinya. Kutubuku itu. Orang membosankan—kata Ichigo itu. Tapi orang membosankan—menurut Ichigo itu—merupakan orang yang meninggalkan begitu banyak kenangan tersendiri bagi Orihime.

Dan kini gadis itu hanya meratap.

Dan meratap saja.

Seakan tiada aktivitas berharga lain yang bisa dikerjakan.

Diam. Hening. Ratap. Ratap. Ratap. Ratap—

"Hime? Hime? Makanlah,"

Gadis berambut sewarna labu itu menoleh, mendapati tatapan musim gugur yang sungguh mempesona. Itu Ichigo. Ichigo. Ichigo… Ichi… Ishi… I-Ishida?

—I-Ishida?

"Hime? Makan?"

Yang bersangkutan membatu. Lima—enam detik yang lalu, ia baru menemukan teori kemiripan dua buah nama.

Ichi… Ishi—da?

Saat itu ia sungguh berpikir, _akh, mengapa nama mereka begitu mirip? Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa orang ini begitu mengingatkanku terhadap dia—Ishida?_

"Hi-Hime?"

Ichigo heran, sedari tadi gadis itu hanya mendongakkan kepalanya menatapinya terus. Tanpa suara. Tanpa jawaban yang diinginkan Ichigo. Orihime hanya tetap memperhatikan Ichigo. Ah—tepatnya—hanya tetap membanding-bandingkan Ichigo… dan Ishida.

Orihime membuka mulut, memberi harapan bagi Ichigo untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. "I-Ichi… Ishi… Ishi—"

—_da_, lanjut Hime dalam hati.

"A-ARRGGH!" pekik Orihime. Kepalanya pusing, sedari tadi Orihime memeganginya terus.

Sontak Ichigo panik. Cepat-cepat ia raih lengan Orihime, memosisikannya kembali seperti normalnya, kemudian menatap sendu wajah manis Orihime yang sudah nyaris menangis.

"Hime! Hime! Tenangkan dirimu! Tenang, tenang!"

Sekilas Orihime mendecak. Lima detik kemudian wajahnya sudah tenang, seperti biasa. Namun tangan kirinya masih memegangi kepalanya. Masih… nyeri.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

"Sama-sama, Hime. Sekarang, makan?"

"… Baik,"

* * *

Orihime Inoue. Gadis bangsawan. Tahun ini menginjak umur emasnya—tujuh belas tahun. Pernah bertunangan dengan seorang Ishida Uryuu, namun lelaki itu meninggal enam bulan yang lalu berkat sebuah kecelakaan.

Dan sebuah nama Ishida Uryuu sukses membuat Orihime tidak bernafsu makan, bahkan setelah enam bulan kejadian tragis itu berlalu.

Ichigo Kurosaki. Lelaki sederhana. Seseorang yang ditugaskan ayahnya untuk mengabdi pada nona Orihime Inoue sampai akhir hayatnya. Statusnya sebelum menjadi seorang _butler_ adalah seorang pelajar biasa, yang sekelas dengan nona Orihime. Tak heran bila ia memanggil majikannya sendiri dengan _'Hime'_.

Dan mungkin, setahun melayani nona Orihime menimbulkan secuil perasaan asing dalam dirinya. Namun ia sama dengan lelaki normal—tidak peka dengan perasaan yang sungguh mengusik relung jiwanya.

_Dan cerita ini baru dimulai.

* * *

_

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Hime?"

"Arrr… ya… sedikit,"

Ichigo mengambil tempat di sebelah Orihime. Posisinya tegap khalayak prajurit istana. Tangannya mengepal kokoh. Dalam hati bersumpah akan selalu melindungi Orihime.

Terlintas lagi pikiran Ichigo tentang insiden sepuluh menit yang lalu. Tentu ia dapat mendengar dengan jelas sepotong nama itu—yang tidak sempat diucapkan Orihime lengkap.

"_I-Ichi… Ishi… Ishi—"_

Dan tentu Ichigo dapat mengenali kelanjutannya. Ishida. Yap, tepat, nama itu.

Dan entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Hanya karena mengingat insiden majikannya. Sungguh sesak.

"Kurosaki—eh—Ichigo-kun?"

Tadi Orihime nyaris memanggil panggilan formalnya seperti saat sekolah dulu. Ia terbiasa untuk memanggil nama keluarga. Dan ketika harus menatap kenyataan di depannya—bahwa Ichigo menjadi _butler_nya—ia diharuskan membuang formalitas itu.

Ichigo menoleh. "Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin secangkir teh,"

Mata Ichigo membulat seketika. "Secangkir teh? Tapi ini belum saatnya _Evening Tea_—"

"—Buatkan saja," Orihime memotong. Ucapan tegas itu mampu membuat Ichigo patuh. "Aku mau teh hijau. Bukan teh bangsawan yang kau buatkan itu."

Tanpa banyak omong, ia langsung menuju dapur, bersiap membuatkan teh.

Entah kenapa, terlintas dalam benak Ichigo bahwa di balik semua sikap Orihime, ada hubungannya dengan Ishida. Namun Ichigo tidak mengerti. Ia hanya menjalankan perintah saja.

Dan tangan-tangan lincah itu telah berhasil membuat sebuah teh hijau dalam kurun waktu lima menit saja.

"Ini."

"Terima kasih,"

"Sama-sama."

Ichigo kembali menduduki tempatnya tadi. Dengan rapi nan elegan, ditaruhnya cangkir berisikan teh hijau itu. Di sinilah dia, menemani sang nona besar menghabiskan waktu luangnya.

Namun teh hijau itu tak sekalipun dijamahnya. Tak sekalipun.

"Kenapa, Hime?"

Ichigo tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Nonanya jarang sekali terlihat lesu seperti ini. Nona Orihime yang ia tahu, adalah seorang gadis polos periang yang takkan mau memperlihatkan kesedihannya.

"Tidak apa-apa," Orihime tak memindahkan pandangannya dari panorama teras itu. Sama sekali tidak sedari tadi. "Ah, Ichigo, buatkan satu lagi teh hijau."

"Hah? Anda—"

"—Buatkan saja,"

Oke, Ichigo mengaku tak tahan dengan ucapan itu. Dua kali. Dua kali ucapan seperti itu. Orihime benar-benar sedang tak beres.

Kembali lagi Ichigo dalam ruang dapur. Sekali lagi dibuatkannya sebuah teh hijau. Masih dengan perasaan heran, teh hijau itu diaduknya. Dan seperti tadi, lima menit kemudian teh itu pun jadi.

Dan Ichigo kembali dalam ruangan itu. Lagi.

"Ini pesananmu," Ichigo menaruh teh hijau itu tepat di samping teh hijau yang tadi dibuatnya. Kemudian kembali duduk di sebelah Orihime.

"Terima kasih lagi,"

"Hn."

Masih. Cangkir teh itu masih tak digubrisnya. Orihime masih menatap jendela. Dan—jendela itu—mulai menampakkan tetes-tetes air. Ya, tak lain air hujan.

_Oh, ini tentu saja masalah_, gumam Ichigo. Dua kali ia membuat teh yang sama. Dua kali Orihime membiarkan teh itu mendingin.

"Hime? Kenapa kau tidak meminum tehnya?"

Orihime menoleh. Sendu—tatapan itu. "Ah, oh ya, benar juga…"

Ah. Oh ya. Benar juga. Kalimat monoton. Khalayak orang termenung dalam kesendiriannya, kemudian tersadar.

Ichigo melihat perubahan. Orihime mulai menyentuh salah satu cangkir tehnya. Mengangkatnya, kemudian menggenggamnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menyeruputnya.

Ia—Orihime—malah berdiri dari kursi kayu cendananya. Mengangkat kakinya, kemudian melangkahkannya. Kaki-kaki mungil itu menapaki lantai-lantai keramik perlahan. Terus melangkah, dan terhenti tepat di depan pot bunga _Periwinkle white_ yang sudah tertanam di sana sejak hari kematiannya.

Kemudian Orihime menjongkok. Dengan teramat pelan, ditaruhnyalah cangkir teh hijau itu.

"Halo, Ishida-kun. Hari ini aku menyapa. Dan, tentu saja kau tahu, setiap sapaanku, pastilah kumulai dengan kalimat ini."

'_Kumulai dengan kalimat ini'. _Ichigo tahu kalimat yang akan diutarakan Orihime selanjutnya. Tentu ia tahu, dan tentu ia sangat teramat bosan mendengarkannya.

"Di sini aku menaruh bunga _periwinkle white_ yang manis. Bunga itu kutaruh di depan fotomu tentu dengan sebuah alasan. Bunga ini memiliki arti _'memori yang membahagiakan'_. Ya, Ishida. Kau sudah terlalu banyak memberiku memori yang berharga. Kenangan-kenangan yang membuatku sulit melupakanmu. Dan aku berterimakasih atas kenangan itu. Sangat berterimakasih."

Ichigo mendengarkannya dari sana sambil bertopang dagu. Ukh, tentu ia sudah sangat bosan mendengar untaian kata yang nyaris setiap hari diserukan Orihime. Tentu.

"—Dan satu lagi, Ishida. Ini, untukmu. Secangkir teh hijau untuk ketenanganmu di akhirat sana. Kau tahu? Yang membuat teh ini Ichigo—di sana. Berterimakasihlah padanya, Ishida. Dia sangat baik."

Di sana Ichigo tersentak. Majikannya memujinya dalam doanya. Sungguh ia terkesima, dan menjadi malu-malu sendiri.

Orihime baru saja menyelesaikan doanya, kemudian berjalan kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Wajahnya sungguh terlihat tenang bagai malaikat. Seuntai senyum tipis menghiasi wajah anggunnya.

Dan entah kenapa, cukup dengan melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, Ichigo menjadi terpana. Dan kini, ia membuang wajahnya.

Orihime kembali pada tempat duduknya. Di sebelah Ichigo. Dan ia kembali termenung sembari menatap jendela yang kini terbasahi air hujan.

"Ichigo?"

"Ya?"

"Kau mau tahu apa yang tadi kupikirkan yang menyebabkan kepalaku sakit?"

Sontak Ichigo terkejut. Sama sekali tak diduganya. Kalau boleh ia menebak, pastilah semuanya berakar dari seorang Ishida. Namun meski ia tahu, ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Apa itu?"

"Ishida," dan_, bingo. _Kalau saja ini taruhan, mungkin Ichigo telah menang. "Tadi aku teringat lagi tentang kecelakaannya. Tentang bagaimana ia mati oleh secair zat mematikan. Zat penemuannya. Sungguh aku ingat, saat itu ia masih dalam keadaan tenang dalam laboratoriumnya,"

"Dan untuk apa kau menceritakan hal ini?"

Ichigo memotong. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara ketus saat berbicara tadi. Dan, ia menyesal telah berkata seperti itu sekarang. Ah, sungguh bodoh.

Orihime menoleh. Menatap Ichigo dalam-dalam. Membuat Ichigo membatu pada tempatnya. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin curhat saja. Boleh? Ah, maaf kalau itu mengg—"

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku hanya bertanya! Lanjutkan saja!"

"Ichigo? Ya ampun, kau formal sekali. Sudah kubilang jangan begitu. Kita ini sama derajatnya, tahu."

Seketika Ichigo merasa sifatnya aneh. Sangat sangat sangat aneh. Seharusnya seorang Ichigo adalah orang yang santai, bukan orang yang semena-mena berkata formal seperti tadi. Mungkinkah ini dampak dari setahun mengabdi menjadi _butler_?

Orihime melanjutkan, "Dan saat itu aku teringat, ia sempat meminum teh hijau buatanku sebelum kematiannya. Dan saat teringat namanya, aku teringat akan namamu. Ichigo… Ishida… Ah, lupakan saja kebodohanku itu."

Ichigo terdiam. _Saat teringat namanya, aku teringat akan namamu._ Bila mengartikannya secara mendalam, bisa saja maksud dari kata-katanya adalah seperti ini, _'Setiap melihatmu, selalu saja terbayang sosoknya. Oleh karena itu, aku tak bisa berinteraksi denganmu dengan baik. Pasti selalu teringat olehnya'._ Dan entah kenapa, Ichigo tidak menyukainya.

Meskipun telah membicarakan alasannya menyuruh Ichigo membuatkan teh, namun cangkir yang tinggal satu itu masih tetap tidak disentuhnya. Tidak sama sekali.

"Hime, lalu mengapa kau tidak meminum teh itu?"

Kemudian senyum manis terulas dari wajah manis Orihime. "Karena, Ichigo, **aku hanya ingin secangkir teh. Untuk diminum berdua. Denganmu.**"

Dan kalimat itu sukses membungkam Ichigo. _Apa ia tidak salah dengar?_

"Hi-Hime?"

"… Minumlah. Kau tidak perlu bersikap sopan seperti pelayan. Ichigo yang dulu kukenal adalah orang yang punya jiwa ksatria, berani, pandai bergaul, blak-blakan, dan disenangi teman-temannya."

_Uh-oh_, kalimat itu sukses membuat Ichigo tertegun. _Benarkah dirinya seperti itu?_

Ia masih takut-takut meraih cangkir teh itu, meski Orihime nampak memaksanya.

"A-Aah! Hime! Kau saja yang duluan minum!"

"Tapi setelah itu kau akan meminumnya, oke? Ayolah, aku ingin berbagi denganmu. Apa salahnya?"

Oke, Ichigo tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan dirinya begitu canggung di hadapan Orihime. Di situ Orihime nampak menyesap cangkirnya, kemudian meneguknya.

Setelah itu Ichigo mendesah, kemudian melayangkan senyuman kecil pada majikannya—ah, ia dilarang keras membedakan derajat—kemudian mulai menyesap secangkir teh hijau di meja.

"Tehnya enak, Ichigo."

Di sana Ichigo mengangguk. "Sependapat denganmu."

Senandung kecil terdengar dari bibir mungil Orihime. Tiga detik setelahnya ia menoleh, menatap wajah _butler_nya. Kemudian tersenyum. "Jadi, mulai sekarang, mari kita berbagi. Dan kau—Ichigo—temanilah aku, bahkan sampai akhir hayatku, janji?"

Diam sesaat. Tertegun; kalimat yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Ichigo saat ini.

"Ichigo. Hanya kau. Aku hanya menginginkan dirimu seorang untuk menemaniku. Untuk memberikan kenangan-kenangan spektakuler baru. Kau, Ichigo."

Mulanya Ichigo harus memastikan pendengarannya. Belum yakin. _Apa benar? Seorang Orihime menginginkannya? Bukan yang lain?_

_Oh, alangkah girang batin Ichigo._

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Pada akhirnya lelaki berambut oranye itu tersenyum sembari berujar, "Ya. Ya, tentu saja, Hime. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

* * *

**. Owari .**

* * *

AAAAHH INI JELEK BANGEEEET! AAAA MAAFIN SAYA UDAH PUBLISH FIRST FIC SEABAL INIIII! MAAAAAAFFF!  
ma-mana I-Ichigo OOC banget pula! di-dia saya buat jadi ma-malu-malu gini! NOOO! a-ampuni saya, readers! Dx  
te-terus ini first fic saya, senpai-senpai. ma-maaf kalo abalnya gak ketulungan. ma-maklumlah, sa-saya masih baru ._.

terus, seperti kata _summary_, fic ini dipersembahkan untuk orang-orang yang haus akan pair heterogenitas. saya mengerti perasaan kalian, kok -_-

para se-senpai, berminat buat **review** fic abal macam ini? ;;_;;


End file.
